Zero's tiny baby
by BabyMoana
Summary: He hadn't meant to fall pregnant, he never planned for babies. But here he was with a pregnancy test in his hand reading positive. He was pregnant. How was he going to explain this to Kaname? They hadn't been dating for long. Would the pureblood accept or reject him and the baby? (KanamexZero)
1. Positive

**Hello. My other account is casunder which has 18 stories that will never be updated again seeming I have been permanently logged out of my account. For reasons unknown I am unable to get into my other account casunder so I made this new one. I'll be writing on here from now on and hope to god someone doesn't try and hack into this account. If you want me to continue writing a book that I had written on my other account casunder PM me which book you'd like me to continue.**

 **Thanks for reading xxx**

Zero rubbed his hands together impatiently as he sighed. Sitting on the edge of the bath his eyes wandered around the small bathroom. This would be the craziest thing he would ever consider doing. Having a pregnancy test. The past week had been hell for him, particularly the mornings when he would wake up and vomit everything he had eaten the other day.

He never considered being pregnant. Guys can't get pregnant. Well, male humans can't. But after describing his symptoms to Takuma who was a vampire doctor, Takuma urged him to take a pregnancy test seeming that vampire males can get pregnant.

So here he was in the bathroom waiting for ten minutes to go by yet it felt like eternity. And Finally with a soft beep signaled ten minutes. Zero raised to his feet shakily, his legs turned to jelly. Taking a few deep breaths in Zero reached out to the pregnancy test. Pulling his arm back he drew the pregnancy test close to him and turned it around.

 **Positive**

Zero froze to the floor under his feet. He didn't know how to react. He hadn't meant to fall pregnant, he never planned for babies. But now everything changed so quickly. "I'm pregnant." Zero whispered to himself lightly. How was he going to explain this to Kaname? They have only been dating for a week and he is already pregnant!

' _He's going to be so mad.'_ Zero thought to himself as he ran a hand through his soft silver locks.

' _Damn it. I knew I shouldn't of let the pureblood screw me so early in our relationship.'_ Zero thought almost angrily to himself as he stomped his foot lightly against the tiled floor beneath him.

"Zero you here?" Kaname's voice asked loudly, Zero's vampire hearing picked up Kaname was just entering his room. Panicking Zero looked around the bathroom to find a place to hide the pregnancy test. Kaname was getting closer to the bathroom which made Zero even more stressed. Quickly he opened his mirror and put the pregnancy test behind the box of tablets. Quickly he shut the mirror as Kaname opened the bathroom door.

"Zero? Why didn't you answer me when I called out for you?" Kaname asked curiously as he walked into the bathroom.

"Oh sorry I didn't hear you." Zero lied and turned his whole body towards Kaname.

"Well then someone needs to get their ears checked out." Kaname teased and slowly wrapped his arms around Zero's waist. Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck and smiled as he looked at the pureblood happily. Kaname smiled as his eyes flicked from Zero's lips to Zero's lavender eyes.

"I like it when you smile," Kaname said and watched as the hunter toothily smiled.

"Of course, you do." Zero replied and pecked Kaname's lips. "Wanna go out?" Zero asked and tilted his head to the side curiously.

"We are already going out." Kaname pointed out and quirked an eyebrow as he looked at the hunter curiously.

Zero rolled his lavender eyes as if hearing the stupidest thing in his life. "I mean go out to eat somewhere." Zero re-explained.

"Oh sure, where do you have in mind?" Kaname asked curiously to the hunter.

"Taco Bell." Zero replied and heard Kaname sigh very heavily. Zero knew Kaname didn't like Taco bell because of it's unhealthy food but Zero loved it! Kaname was just one of those guys who always eats healthy and stays fit. While Zero is the one that eats unhealthy and isn't fat but isn't muscular either.

"Fine then Taco Bell it is." Kaname sighed heavily but got a rewarding kiss to the cheek from Zero.

"Love you."

"Love you too."


	2. Cheating?

Sorry, I am in a rush, sorry for grammar mistakes and this chapter being plain awful.

"Hey, Kaname." Zero called out to the pureblood who was doing paperwork at his desk.

"Hm?" Kaname hummed as he kept looking at the work in his hands.

"Could I use your laptop for some research?" Zero asked curiously.

"Sure it's in the living room, though," Kaname said making Zero groan.

"Why would you leave it there? The night class still live in the moon dorms. They might take it." Zero pointed out as he headed over to the door.

"A night class student in their right mind wouldn't touch something a pureblood owns," Kaname replied, Zero shook his head slowly with a smile and left the room quietly.

Once in the living room, Zero flopped down onto the couch with Kaname's laptop in his hands. Of course, the purebloods background was a picture of him and Zero. Zero couldn't help but smile at the picture. When Kaname asked Zero out, he hesitated but still said yes. Then the pureblood asked for a photo with him. It was their first photo of them as a couple.

But it all flew by so quickly. Monday Kaname had asked him out, Tuesday he and Zero went on their first date, Wednesday the two watched a movie together, Thursday Kaname and Zero massaged each other, Friday they had sex for the first time, Saturday they went to Taco bell and now it was finally Sunday.

It was all going by so quickly yet to Zero the relationship didn't feel rushed. But maybe Kaname did. Zero quickly got the internet up and began googling things he needed to know before tonight because Kaname would most likely try and seduce him.

~Later that night~

Zero was laying on the bed, happily enjoying the silence of the room. He felt the bed dip and someone over him. _Kaname._

Zero slowly rolled over so he was now looking up at the other male. "Hey." Zero greeted to the pureblood.

"Hey," Kaname replied and kissed Zero's lips gently. "You wanna do it?" Kaname asked and tilted his head to the side curiously.

Zero nodded back in reply and connected his lips to the purebloods gently. Kaname smiled into the kiss and snuggled the hunter happily to his body. "Don't be too rough." The hunter whispered against Kaname's lips as he felt Kaname's hands roam his body.

 _"Ah~"_ Zero moaned in pleasure as he was being pounded into by the pureblood. He loved the slight sting in his anus. Kaname gripped Zero's hips as he thrusted impatiently into the hunters tight, wet hole.

"You're so delicious." Kaname huskily said as he thrusted his hips.

"Mmm~" Zero moaned as he was on his hands and knees and needed the release.

"A-Almost there," Kaname stated and thrusted faster and faster. Zero gasped as Kaname hit his G-Spot over and over again.

"P-Please, cum i-inside." Zero said through each thrust Kaname gave. Looking down Kaname's crimson eyes laid upon a glorious sight. Silver hair stuck to Zero's sweaty forehead, Zero was drooling without even knowing it as he had a gigantic cock up his ass.

The image set Kaname's orgasm and in a second he was spilling his seed inside the younger male. Zero moaned and then spilled his seed on the bed. Both collapsed on the bed tiredly. "That was great." Zero puffed out.

"You were fantastic," Kaname replied and spooned his lover in his arms. Zero smiled and leaned his head against Kaname's firm muscular chest.

"I love you." Zero tiredly said as he closed his eyes to rest.

"I love you too my little hunter," Kaname replied and kissed his hunter to sleep.

~Next day~

Zero was sitting at the wood table looking through the letters he got.

 **Council meeting for Kuran Kaname**

 **Council information for Kuran Kaname**

 **Hunter association meeting for Kiryu Zero**

 **Party invitation from Senri Shiki**

 **Letter to Kuran Kaname from Sara**

Zero's eyebrows furrowed as he got the letter from Sara and opened it. Even though it wasn't for him he still felt like he should know what Sara is saying.

'Hello Babe, 

I can't wait to see you again. Meet me at the park around 10:10pm tonight.

I hope to see you there.

-Sara'

Zero crumpled the letter up in his hand. _'He's cheating on me.'_ Zero thought as his eyes watered. Zero got up and rushed to Kaname's bedroom to pack some of his things and leave. Kaname was out in a council meeting so he should be gone before he came back.

Zero quickly packed his clothes into a bag and some of his belongings he had brought into Kaname's room. He stuffed them all into separate bags and grabbed them tightly as he left the room. Zero decided to write Kaname a note and leave it on the kitchen table. As he was about to leave, Kaname entered the moon dorms.

He stopped as he saw Zero carrying bags with him. "Zero what are you doing?" Kaname asked as panic pricked at him slightly in his chest.

"I'm leaving you." Zero said and watched as Kaname's eyes widen.

"What! Why? Please tell me whats wrong don't leave." Kaname said as he grabbed Zero's wrist gently.

"You cheated on me with Sara. I read the letter she sent you. I'm not being your side bitch." Zero hissed and yanked his hand away from Kaname's grasp.

"You aren't a side bitch. If anything you are my ONLY bitch okay! Sara sends letters to me trying to make me date her but I don't ever give her any hope of us dating cause I am with you and I love you." Kaname said honestly.

"She said she couldn't wait to see you again. When was the last time you saw her?" Zero asked.

"At the vampire council. We are both purebloods so we both had to go to it." Kaname said and then got on his knees in front of Zero.

"I'm telling you, I never touched her. I love you. So please don't leave me." Kaname said and buried his face into Zero's flat stomach.

"Are you telling the truth?" Zero asked and felt Kaname nod against him. "...Fine...but I don't want you EVER talking to her again unless it's at the vampire council." Zero said firmly. Kaname nodded and looked up Zero.

"I love you," Kaname said and felt Zero stroke his hair gently.

"And only me." Zero replied.


	3. Talking with Takuma

**~Next day~**

Zero shifted in Kaname's arms which were tightly wrapped around him. The pureblood refused to let him go. "Kaname wake up, It's nearly time for Shiki's party." Zero growled as the pureblood tightened his hold on him.

"Too tired," Kaname whined and buried his face into Zero's shoulder.

"Well, it's your fault for staying up all night watching me sleep." Zero stated and pushed the hunter away from him.

"But I had to make sure you wouldn't leave," Kaname said and opened his eyes slightly to look at Zero's face.

"I'm not going anywhere...not yet." Zero said and then got off of the bed. "Come on time to get dressed." Zero said and pulled the tired pureblood out of bed. Kaname groaned loudly but in the end got up and dressed.

 **~1 hour later~**

Zero and Kaname arrived at the mansion were Shiki's party was being held. There were HEAPS of people there which made Zero a little unhappy-seeming how they were all vampires.

Senri and Takuma came up to the two and greeted them happily. "You guys are so cute," Shiki said and ate some pocky.

"As are you two," Kaname replied politely.

"Glad to see you can make it. Come in and have some drinks." Takuma said and smiled brightly his eyes coming across Zeros. "Oh, by the way Zero, did you take the preg-" Before Takuma could finish Zero rushed over to him and put his hand across his mouth.

Whipping his head to the side he looked at Shiki with a smile. "Sorry, but I'm going to borrow your boyfriend for awhile. Don't worry I'll bring him back alive and in one piece." Zero said and pulled the other vampire with him.

"I wonder what that was about." Kaname pondered and scratched his neck.

"Dunno but it seemed pretty urgent," Shiki said as his eyes trailed after the two. "Anyway come in and have a drink," Shiki said and the two made their way into the mansion.

~In Takuma's room~

Takuma sat on the edge of his bed as his eyes watched the hunter walking back and fourth. "So how did it go?" Takuma asked curiously.

Zero sighed and ran a hand through his hair quickly. "Horrible I am pregnant." Zero said and looked at the other male.

"I have abortion pills if you want them," Takuma said but Zero shook his head as a no.

"I'm not going to end the babies life. It is practically murdering someone else. Robbing them of life. I don't want to do that." Zero said and stopped walking.

"I'm guessing you haven't told Kaname about the baby." Takuma pointed out and watched as the hunter glared at him angrily.

"What so he can hate me for getting knocked up while we are still early in our relationship?"

"He won't hate you. Having a baby is a wonderful thing...not everyone gets the chance of being able to fall pregnant." Takuma said sadly as he looked at the ground. Zero stopped and looked at the upset vampire.

"Is something wrong?" Zero asked gently not wanting to upset the vampire further.

"Shiki can't have children. We've been trying and trying but when I checked him out, he isn't fertile anymore." Takuma explained slowly.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Zero said as guilt settled in his gut. Here he was complaining to someone who will never have the opportunity to have his own children with the person he loves.

"We are thinking about adopting but...Shiki took the news pretty badly." Takuma said and sighed heavily. "Anyway, not why we are here." He said and stood up. "It's good to know you don't want to abort the baby. If You and Kaname don't feel like it's your time to have children and feel like putting them up for adoption let me and Shiki know. We'll be more than happy to take them in and look after them." Takuma stated.

"Thanks." Zero replied and looked out the window calmly.

"I honestly don't think Kaname will be mad at you for being pregnant," Takuma said and then walked over to the door.

"..." Zero didn't know what else to say. It was like he couldn't say anything else.

 **~A few hours later~**

It was already nearly midnight. Kaname was drunk, so was Shiki. Zero got up and lifted his lover up from the couch. "Come on time to go home." Zero said but the pureblood shook his head.

"No, we can stay longer," Kaname replied making Zero huff unhappily.

"No, we are leaving NOW!" Zero said firmly to the pureblood as if talking to a child.

"Okay," Kaname said and stumbled to get up to his feet. Zero looked at Takuma and smiled at him.

"Thanks for the great night." Thanked Zero as he then began moving towards the entrance of the mansion, tugging the pureblood along with him.

"Zero can I h-have another drink?" Kaname slurred out.

"You'll regret it tomorrow." Zero said but the pureblood didn't listen to him and began drinking a bottle of pure alcohol.


	4. Found out

~Next day~

Kaname awoke with a head-splitting hangover. "Ahhh!" Kaname groaned unhappily as he sat up in his bed.

"Oh, so you're awake." Zero's voice said making Kaname open his eyes and look at him.

"I need some panadol." Kaname groaned.

"Get it yourself as punishment for making me pull you the whole night." Zero said as he happily began reading his book.

Kaname groaned as he got out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom. Rubbing his head once he was in the bathroom he opened the mirror and looked to see no panadol. Grumbling Kaname took out all the tablets for other things until coming across a stick. And not any stick, but a pregnancy one.

Kaname picked it up and read the positive sign on it. Kaname stared it for a minute for walking out of the bathroom.

"When were you going to tell me about this?" Kaname asked making Zero look up from his book to see Kaname holding the pregnancy test in his hand. Zero gasps and raised to his feet quickly.

"I'm sorry Kaname I was going to tell you."

"When."

"...I don't know...when I looked obviously pregnant?"

"Why wouldn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"You'd get mad!"

"You don't know that!"

The room fell into a serious silence. It was so silent you'd be able to hear a pin drop. "Why would you think I'd get mad?" Kaname asked breaking the silence.

"...Cause we've only been dating for a week and I'm already pregnant." Zero replied lowly.

"I won't get mad! Unless it isn't my child." Kaname said earning Zero's attention quickly.

"Of course, it is! Do you think of me as some whore?" Zero asked angrily.

"No, I don't. I was just stating that I'd be mad if it wasn't." Kaname said and walked closer to Zero. Zero became alarmed and took a step back away from the pureblood. But strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him to the purebloods chest.

"It's mine, right? So there is nothing to be worried about. I won't get mad." Kaname whispered into Zero's ear to soothe him.

Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname and gently hugged him back.

 _'Looks like Takuma was right all along.'_


End file.
